Andy and Charlie
}} 'Andy and Charlie'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Former NCR Ranger Andy will ask the Courier to check on Ranger station Charlie. Upon arrival, it becomes apparent that all the rangers have been killed by legionaries, who left behind two holotapes. The first is located under the desk and the second one is on top of a metal box next to the same desk. The first holotape is an abortive log recording by an unsuspecting ranger just before the attack. The second holotape is a recording of a legionary boasting that by wiping out the base, they are sending a message to the NCR. The legionary also states that they took a female Ranger captive - the same female Ranger that can be fought in the arena at The Fort. Returning to Andy with the news will net 200 caps, plus reputation with both the NCR and Novac; more Novac reputation gain than NCR. Passing a Speech check of 60 will net less reputation with Novac and an extra 200 caps. After this unmarked quest is complete, Andy will offer to teach a special unarmed move, Ranger Takedown. He will also offer to train this move without completion of the quest upon the passing a Speech check of 30. Notes * If one ends the dialogue with Ranger Andy via a successful Speech check of 30, thus learning the Ranger Takedown move, the quest will not open. This is because the quest is connected to the "Goodbye." dialogue line, which is skipped in the aforesaid case. * One can visit Ranger station Charlie as part of the quest Return to Sender and go visit Ranger Andy after completing that quest. * There is a mine under each of the two bodies in the first room. One can safely grip a foot or leg of a body to drag it off the mine to make it easier to disarm. There is a tripwire just inside the door of the second room. In the second room there is a bottlecap mine behind two fire extinguishers next to the wall and a rigged shotgun under the bed, facing the door. Bugs * After speaking with Andy and traveling to Ranger station Charlie, one may find no rangers outside, but once inside the station the only living person will be Comm Officer Stepinac, causing no holotapes to spawn and rendering the quest impossible to complete. This happens when starting the Return to Sender Quest after this one, since this quest requires the Courier to deliver the new codes to Stepinac. * Sometimes while listening to holotape 2 and stopping the recording before it finishes or vice versa with holotape 1 can cause the quest to be impossible to complete. When asked what was found at the station, the option to inform Andy that the ranger base was attacked by the Legion will not be present. One will only be able to say that they found bodies but no evidence as to who killed them, thus, no completion of the quest. ** this can be fixed by interacting with the radio on top of the desk where you find the holotapes. * Even if this quest is not active, people may sometimes say, "I heard there was a massacre at one of the ranger stations, not sure which one though." although nothing yet happened there. * It is possible to learn the Ranger Takedown move twice by completing this quest and by passing the Speech check. ** To get the quest, after you offer to check the outpost, choose "Goodbye" and Andy should ask you to check the outpost. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests Category:Novac quests de:Andy und Charlie es:Andy y Charlie pl:Sprawdź posterunek Strażników Charlie ru:Энди и Чарли uk:Енді і Чарлі